fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR38
Rina And Daichi! Set Up The Most Romantic Day! (リナと大地！最もロマンチックな日を設定！''Rina to Daichi! Mottomo romanchikkuna hi o settei!) is the thirty-eighth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 87th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rina and Daichi's bonds. Plot Rina notices that she is spending less time with Daichi, due to her modelling work and being a Pretty Cure. The Cures realise that Rina and Daichi's relationship is on the edge of breaking up, and the Cures decide to do something about it. They tell Rina to not be a Pretty Cure nor a model for an entire day, and spend the day with Daichi. But when a Desertrian attacks, what will Rina do? Synopsis The Cures are fighting a Desertrian, summoned by Marudeva, and they transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into a man, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back to their civilian forms. Rina looked at her schedule, and said that she was late for work, and ran off, leaving the Cures surprised. Rina was next seen posing for a photo shoot, and afterwards, Daichi walks up to Rina. He asks if she was free tomorrow, but Rina said that she wasn't. Daichi looked down, and Rina realised with a shock that she is spending less time with Daichi, due to being both a model and a Pretty Cure. Rina calls Yuri, and tells her the problem. After Rina hangs up, Yuri calls a meeting to discuss the problem. Hanae said that a maiden is meant to fall in love, and said her catchphrase. After a few minutes of talking, Minako gets an idea and whispers it to the Cures, who instantly agree. Ayano walks to Daichi's house, where she tells him the plan. Daichi becomes happy and agrees, and said that it's a perfect way to win back Rina's heart. After Ayano walks out of Daichi's house, she gets an email from Yuri. Yuri had sent Rina's schedule, and Ayano walks to where Rina is, and sees Rina preparing for the night's fashion show. Ayano tells Rina that she is not allowed to be a Pretty Cure nor a model for tomorrow, and she is to spend the day with Daichi. Rina said that she was desperate to win back Daichi's heart, and agreed to the plan. Ayano thanked Rina, and walked away. Rina told her assistant that she would not do any modelling tomorrow, and that she wanted to spend a day with Daichi. Ayano calls Yuri and said that both Rina and Daichi had agreed to the plan, and Yuri said that Hanae was already at Rina's house, picking out what Rina should wear. Ayano laughed nervously and said that just Rina's winter outfit would do. The next day, Rina met up with Daichi, and greeted each other a little awkwardly. Some people came along and asked Rina for her autograph, and Rina dug through her bag. She then noticed Daichi a little down, and remembered that today was her day out with Daichi. She politely said that she would not hand out any autographs today, and grabbed Daichi's arm, and the two walked off. Daichi asked what Rina would like to do, but Rina nervously laughed and said that she had no idea. She then asked where Daichi would like to go. Daichi seemed surprised, and said that a new ice-skating rink had opened up, and he wanted to go there with Rina. Rina agreed, and they both went. Daichi seemed to be getting the hang of it, but Rina kept falling down. She laughed and said that she didn't know how Daichi could ice-skate so well. Daichi laughed, and tried to help her. They went to a miniature golf course, and Rina got the hang of it, but Daichi kept missing the hole, which left Rina laughing. Rina tried to teach Daichi, but he insisted that he was hopeless at golf. They went to a few more places, including the ice-cream shop, Cafe Hana, and the Tsuki Plaza. Rina and Daichi seemed to have a lot of fun, and at night, they went have dinner at the Akikaze Restaurant. Meanwhile, Hanae was taking a jog, and she passed the Akikaze Restaurant, while seeing Rina and Daichi ordering their meals. Hanae smiled, and said her catchphrase, then kept running. However, Marudeva was walking along, and saw a man and a woman arguing with each other in Akikaze Restaurant. Marudeva looked at the man's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with a plate, and it turned into a Desertrian. People started screaming and running out of the restaurant, and Rina was shocked that a Desertrian had appeared. She jumped in front of Daichi to protect him, and prepared to transform, but thankfully, the other Cures, fully transformed, came to the rescue. The Cures began fighting the Desertrian, and Rina rushed Daichi to safety. Rina knew that she was not supposed to transform, but she told Daichi that she was actually Cure Moonbeam, a member of the Pretty Cure team. Daichi didn't believe her, but when Cologne appeared, Rina shocked Daichi by transforming in front of him. Cure Moonbeam then began to fight, but Cure Moonlight grabbed her wrist. She explained that Cure Moonbeam was not supposed to transform, because today was her day with Daichi. Cure Moonbeam tried to protest, but Cure Moonlight pushed her back hard - a little too hard. Cure Moonbeam fell into a garden of roses, which left the Cures shocked. Cure Moonlight was shocked, and tried to apologise, but Cure Moonbeam walked to Daichi. She told him that she was sorry that she couldn't spend much of her time with Daichi, but setting things right as a Pretty Cure was her destiny. Daichi said that he forgave her, and understood her destiny. Cure Moonbeam thanked him, and she then transformed into Lily Moonbeam, and the HeartCatch Mirage appeared. Lily Moonbeam pressed the silver button, and performed her new attack, "Lily Illusion". The other Cures transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the man, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the woman ran up before the Cures could revert back into their civilian forms. The man woke up, and apologised for arguing with her. The woman also apologised, and the two walked away. Later on, Rina met up with Daichi. Daichi said that since he knows about Pretty Cure, he wanted Rina to give him a good explanation. Rina laughed and said that the explanation could wait until tomorrow, because she promised to spend an entire day with Daichi. The two laughed, and watched the moon rise. Major Events * Daichi finds out about the Cures' identities. * Lily Moonbeam performs Lily Illusion for the first time. * The thirty-third and thirty-fourth Heart Seeds are collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Yukimura Daichi Trivia Gallery tumblr_m295lzaCot1qcrsiy.jpg|Daichi agrees to the plan Moonlight stops Moonbeam.jpg|Cure Moonlight stopping Cure Moonbeam from fighting Moonbeam in the garden.jpg|Cure Moonbeam lying in the rose garden Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures